Keeper Of The Lost Cities: Greyfell
by Meinstein
Summary: A three-chapter story focusing on Greyfell.
1. Chapter 1

The male alicorn slipped and stumbled, running through the brush at high speed.

It was transmitting, waiting for something to pick up the signal. Panicked, cold, and scared, it felt itself losing control of it's consciousness. It bucked, its left front leg bruised and battered.

It's wing caught on a tree, and a loud snap rang out. The alicorn shrieked, a sound that would pierce your ears with needles.

Less than a quarter of a mile away, in the denser part of the Wanderling Woods, was a small band of elves on a journey to capture the male alicorn.

This alicorn was of great importance. The only alicorn known to exist, it was hurt and scared and had nowhere to go. An empath was tuning in to its feelings, hurt that something so beautiful could be so damaged. A floating telepath was nearby as well, listening to its broken thoughts.

"It's in this direction!" the telepath, Alden Vacker, said as he fell to the ground. The elves ran in the direction in hot pursuit, Alden in the lead of the pack.

The alicorn lay on the ground, its chocolate brown eyes narrowing, close to losing consciousness. It let out a soft whinny, it's breathing thinning, it's eyes shut.

The cord was about to be cut.

Less than five minutes later, Alden and the rest of the elves reached its side.

"Let me through!" An elf named Elwin shouted, pushing through the elves in desperation to reach the dead or dying alicorn. He knelt down and felt the neck for a pulse. It was faint, but there. He grabbed a small elixir bottle from a sack and opened the alicorn's mouth. He poured the elixir down it's throat, and the breathing stopped entirely.

 **It's not done yet! However, stuff could be bad... Anyway, let's think positive! I know that the chapter isn't much, but I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly! Also: My website can be found here: My Website! Keep in mind it gets updated every two to three weeks, so don't expect lots of additions to the site! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Elwin stood up, his hands shaking.

He dropped the other two elixirs to the floor, shocked at what he had done.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't supposed to happen!_

And yet it did.

He turned away from the dead alicorn, facing the council.

"I guess this means exile for killing the only alicorns known to exist?" The councilor's heads turned, looking at each other with despair.

And then Kenric shouted, "LOOK!"

Elwin swung around, almost falling as he realized the alicorn's chest was rising and falling.

"YES!" He shouted into the night air. Alden rushed forward with a rope and tied around the alicorn's nose. He urged it to stand up, and after a few attempts of precious time wasted, the male alicorn finally stood up.

The councilor's grin was even wider than Elwin's. They ran forward to touch the creature, their eyes betraying their fascination.

And then Alden announced, "It needs a name."

The councilor's heads turned, talking to each other excitedly about what to name the magnificent creature.

Elwin studied it thoroughly, however.

Its pelt was tinted gray. It had also taken a pretty nasty fall…

"Greyfell!" Elwin yelled. Everybody's heads went up and down, nodding their approval of the name.

"Well, it has a name. Now it just needs to be transported to the sanctuary."


	3. Chapter 3

Greyfell loved the sanctuary.

Jurek loved Greyfell.

And everyone was in a good mood.

Alden had decided to refrain the news to the public until next week. Everybody had agreed, saying that the public doesn't need to get overwhelmed with animals.

Elwin had decided to stay at the sanctuary with Greyfell, tending to his injuries and putting floating orbs around his body to heal any minor wounds.

Greyfell kept looking up into the sky, as if he was saying, "LET ME FLY ALREADY, DUMB ELF!" Elwin just kept on working and healing the injured alicorn.

Eventually, Elwin finally finished, telling Greyfell he could fly now. Instantly, Greyfell shot upwards, circling the top of the beautiful sanctuary before swooping back down and pulling up at the last possible second.

"What a magnificent creature," Elwin whispered, the awe over consuming.

Just then, Jurek walked over.

"So when do you think you'll find another alicorn? Greyfell might get lonely," he said to Elwin.

"I don't know if there even is another one. And if there was… Well, I'll have somebody else catch it instead of the council and me. Probably Grady and Edaline." Jurek nodded and walked away, leaving Elwin to watch the magnificent alicorn in wonder.


End file.
